


Yearning

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Life and Love Among the Stars [2]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Meier and Charlotte are both clueless sometimes, Missionary, Misunderstandings, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sixty-nine, Smut, Some angst snuck in there too, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Meier and Charlotte have been married for a while, but already they have to face a lack of communication about something they both want.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



It had been quite some time since Meier and Charlotte had found their way to the stars; some time since they had become man and wife. They had learned a great deal about each other, especially about their likes in bed, but it always seemed like there was more to learn. Meier had learned just how much Charlotte loved baking and, surprisingly, meatballs. Charlotte discovered how much Meier adored animals but never had a chance to have a pet, and that if you rubbed his ears just right he'd fall right asleep.

Sex was still something they both approached slowly, neither wanting to impose their needs on the other, but when they did make love it was something they wished would never end. The sensations, the intimacy, the simple desire to be together, it was more than either could have hoped for. However, Meier had noticed something about himself, something he had never noticed before. He had never thought of himself as a particularly lustful man. He had a healthy sex drive, though he'd never had a partner before Charlotte, that was normal. But now...

It seemed sex was constantly on his mind.

Every time he so much as thought of his beloved it inevitably led to more...naughty thoughts. Ever since she'd showed him that little book she'd found in the library his mind would drift back to it. The various positions, the variety of toys that could be used. The thought of exploring it all with Charlotte. It was a constant presence in his mind, always lingering, and now he often had a more prominent issue. Namely, he was constantly horny.

He felt the constant urge to sweep his love into his arms and bed and keep her there for as long as possible. He often found himself seeking privacy to relieve himself, but it was never satisfying, never enough. Soon enough his urges would rise again and it was driving him mad. But, of course, he would never trouble his lady with such things. After all, she had not expressed a desire for intimacy recently, and unlike some of the human men he'd seen, who had demanded their wives perform their 'marital duties' he could not dream of such a thing.

He supposed he'd have to find a way to keep calm until his beloved decided she wanted to make love as well.

\--

Charlotte was happier then she had ever been; married to her beloved Meier, headed to the City of the Night. She was content to tend to the ship's garden, gaze through the various viewports at the stars, and refine her baking skills. And every night, she got to cuddle up with Meier in their nice, soft bed, talking about their future. They would read the library's many books, Charlotte would snack on whatever treats caught her eye that day, Meier would even sometimes work out. He didn't have to, after all, he didn't build muscle in the same way humans did, but it seemed he did it to occupy his time on occasion.

There was only one tiny, little problem; she was horny as hell. 

Meier hadn't mentioned wanting intimacy, and she would never force herself on him. It was so hard though; she wanted nothing more than to touch him, watching him workout(shirtless!) made her heart race, and it was maddening to only snuggle up to him at night. She wanted more, wanted to feel him inside of her, moving with her. She wanted to taste him on her tongue, heavy and hot, his fingers teasing her gently.

Stars above when did she become so...lewd?

Ever since they had first made love she'd had sex on the brain. The book she'd found in the library had only made it worse, opening her eyes to an entire world of possibilities. She'd found herself reading and rereading it over and over, imagining herself and Meier in each of the positions a hundred times over. When alone she sometimes found herself slipping a hand under her skirts, sliding her fingers over the damp patch that would always form as her mind wandered to her husband.

_It was too much!_

Charlotte shook her head in frustration, unintentionally slamming her book shut loudly as she did. Her heart was pounding in her chest, heat pooling in her belly as the perverted thoughts of her beloved kept filling her mind unbidden. Looking around for Meier, and seeing she was alone, she made her way to the bedroom. 

Anticipation began to build in her as she closed the door behind her, carefully stripping as she approached the bed itself, folding them neatly and setting them aside. She drew the pillows up, fluffing them a little and pulling the covers back to slip under them. She took a deep breath and then realized, quite suddenly, that she had no idea what to do, or how to start. She stared at the canopy above her for a long moment, debating on how to go about pleasuring herself, something she had no experience with.

Charlotte allowed her mind to wander back to her husband, imagining his fingers on her skin, slowly trailing over her stomach. She imagined his hands cupping her breasts, palms gently pressing and rubbing her nipples; her own hands followed the path of his in her mind, gently tweaking her nipples as she imagined him doing. Her right hand slipped lower, brushing over her belly lightly, running over her mons, fingers slipping over and between her folds.

She moaned softly as she pressed the pad of her forefinger against the hood of her clit, bringing her thumb up to carefully pinch and squeeze the sensitive bundle of nerves. A quiet sigh escaped as she shifted her hand even lower, dreaming of her lover's gentle touch, carefully gathering the slick fluids that escaped her to ease her fingers in. Her breath hitched sharply as she pressed inward, stroking her inner walls lightly before inserting a second finger.

"Mmmm…"

Charlotte arched slightly as she scissored her fingers a little, moving the digits slightly faster as the heat kept building in her gut. Her left hand kneaded and teased her breast, rolling her nipple, tugging ever so gently. A third finger slipped inside, Charlotte rolling her hips as she moved them faster.

"Ahh! Ngh…"

It felt good; not nearly enough, but more than enough at the same time. She felt her stomach getting tighter, desperately speeding up her fingers up.

So close...almost-

"Charlotte, are you-" Meier stopped short, halfway through the door as his jaw dropped in surprise.

Charlotte sat up in shock, snatching up the blankets to cover herself, though she knew she had nothing to hide. "Meier! I-I..."

Her face went red, unwanted shame building in her as she met his eyes. What would he think of her now? _He'll think you're a whore, a no good slut._

"I-"  
"Charlotte," Meier's voice gently cut her off. He walked over to her, sitting next to her and softly cupping her cheek. "You need only have said. I would have happily made love with you."

She cast her eyes down, the shame still there and found herself trembling a little. "You are not...disgusted? A proper lady-"  
"There is no such thing. You can only be you. And I love you." His thumb brushed against her cheekbone. "What they taught you is unhealthy. There is nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself. It's healthy to do so! I could never hate you, or be disgusted."

He pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closing and a soft smile on his lips. Charlotte felt a sense of calm overtake the shame, the calm of knowing that Meier would never lie, or judge her. He smelled nice, warm and kinda sweet, and slowly her own eyes closed. They stayed like that for a long moment, just enjoying each others closeness, before Meier pulled away with a quiet breath. Charlotte sat straight, knowing and dreading the coming conversation, the shame dulled but not gone.

"Charlotte," he began, "Why did you not simply tell me you felt this need?"

She looked down again. "I didn't want to burden you. You do so much for me already, have done so much for me. I didn't want you to feel that you had to take care of me like this too."

There was silence, then a sudden laugh from her husband. It grew into more laughter, and soon he was all but doubled over. Charlotte tilted her head, confused. "What...what's so funny?"

It took a bit for the vampire to calm himself, laughter slowing to nothing but breath as he sat upright. "Oh, my sweet Charlotte. I feel the exact same!"

It took a moment to settle into place in her mind, but when it did it was almost laughable. "Then you also feel this...endless hunger? For touch?"

He smiled. "Yes. For the past few weeks, since we first made love, I've constantly felt the need to take you. I couldn't act on it, however, because you hadn't said anything about it. I didn't want you to feel forced." The laughter returned, his eyes closed as a deep, contagious laugh escaped him.

Charlotte started laughing too, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder as they shook. All this time...all this time he had felt the same. He hadn't wanted to burden her with his lusts, just as she hadn't wanted to make him feel forced. All this time, they could have been touching each other, making love, and relaxed. She let the blankets drop in favor of holding him as their laughter faded, warmed by his closeness and love.

"Oh Meier, my Meier! All this time we've been so silly. We should have simply spoken before," She pulled away to look into his eyes again as he smiled and reached for her cheek again.

"My darling one, my starlight. It would make me very happy if I could make love with you, here and now."

She nodded, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as she awaited his kiss. Meier's lips were always soft, pressing just right against her own, arms drawing her close. His hand slid down her back lightly, slowly, before cupping and squeezing her rear.

"Mmm! Meier!" Charlotte exclaimed as she pulled away, her husband chuckling.  
"Is it wrong that I'm fond of your cute little butt?" He kissed her nose, "Or are you simply impatient? Do you want my hands elsewhere, my starlight?"

Charlotte's blush returned as she nodded, the heat in her belly returning in force, as she pressed her bare breasts to his chest. "Darling...we've both waited so long. Please."

He smiled gently, laying her down as he stood to remove his own clothing; he had stopped wearing his cape, there was no need for it, instead only wearing an off-white shirt and dark trousers and boots. It was quick work to remove the shirt, tossing it to the chair where Charlotte's dress and underthings were, before kneeling to remove his boots.

She felt anticipation build as he tossed them aside as well, moving to undo his belt. Her thighs rubbed together as he slipped it off, unbuttoning his pants next. He caught her gaze as he slowly lowered them, making her blush brighter and gasp in surprise: he wasn't wearing any underwear, half-hard cock already growing even harder under her gaze.

He kicked his pants away, belt cast away with them, standing tall and confident as he returned to the bed and tugged the blankets away so that he could see his beloved in all her nakedness. She gulped nervously, shyness still lingering even now, and tried her best to be subtle about covering herself. Meier smirked a bit as he settled over her, brushing her hands aside as he kissed her again, running his right hand down her side as he propped himself up with his left.

They both moaned softly as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding together slowly, torsos pressing together, Meier's hand softly caressing Charlotte's hip as he came to rest between her spread legs. Gently he pressed his thigh against her womanhood, rubbing it up and down carefully as a sharp gasp-turned-mewl sprang from her lips.

"Ahh! Meier, please! Don't stop!" she begged.

Meier pulled away from her lips, setting his knee back to its previous position as he moved; kissing his way down her chin, the hollow of her neck, her collarbone, stopping at the valley between her breasts. She exhaled slowly as he ran his tongue over her skin, lapping at the sensitive flesh of her breasts before switching back to kisses as he made his way to her right nipple, circling it with his tongue before engulfing it with his mouth. His tongue rubbing and teasing in between gentle sucks and careful scrapes of teeth; just enough to feel them, never enough to cut or hurt.

His other hand came down from the pillow to her other breast, fondling and kneading the tender mound before his fingers sought out her nipple, pinching and rolling and lightly tugging as Charlotte arched her back with a stifled cry. Meier suddenly pulled his mouth away from her breast, looking at his lovers face.

"Don't silence yourself, love. I want to hear every sound, every cry of pleasure. It's only us here, no one else. Just you and I."

He returned to the valley of her breasts, but before he could slip lower she spoke up. "Wait,"

He stopped, using his elbows to prop himself up as he met her eyes. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yes, I'm OK. I just...well I wanted to make you feel good too!" 

Meier's smile brightened as her blush deepened again, staring into his eyes determinedly. He leaned in to press another kiss to her skin, muffling a chuckle as he moved to lay on the other side of the bed, head resting on his palm as he thought.

"How would you like to do this, then?" 

After a moment of though Charlotte turned to the bedside table, opening the drawer to draw out that little book. She quickly began flipping through it, looking for a certain page that she remembered.

"Ah, here it is!" She turned to show Meier the page; a picture of two bodies, a male and female, the male on the bottom and the female on top as both performed oral sex on the other.

"Sixty-nine? What an odd name." he mused. 

Charlotte nodded. "But if we do this, we can both feel good. I'm certain of it!"  
"We could at least try it,"

She closed the book, setting it on the nightstand, and then moved to straddle his chest. "Um, are you sure? If you don't want to, we don't have to."

He drew her in to kiss, then booped her nose with his finger. "My love I am happy to try."  
"You would tell me otherwise, right?"  
"As long as you would tell me if you didn't want to do something."

She nodded before kissing him again and turning, angling herself to face his lower half. His cock was fully hard now, a small amount of pre-cum gathering at the tip, thick and curved ever so slightly. Charlotte felt her mouth start to water a bit, stars she really was becoming quite lewd, as she reached out to gently take hold of it.

Meier groaned softly as she grasped him, her hand gently stroking, and leaned forward a bit to run his tongue over her folds. He was rewarded with a groan from her even as she carefully lapped at the swollen head of his member, the tip of her tongue dipping into the slit. His lover carefully took him into the velvety heat of her mouth, swallowing around him as his cock slowly filled her senses. The taste and smell, the feeling of it pressing on her tongue, knowing that it was Meier all served to further arouse her.

For his part Meier was no slacker; sucking hard on her clit, the tender folds, dipping his tongue into her opening. He could feel her moaning around his cock, her moans getting louder as he carefully rubbed her labia with his fingers. He'd not had a chance to trim his claws beforehand, so he would have to make do. 

Charlotte bobbed her head slowly, swirling her tongue over the head, stroking with her hands what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She allowed her free hand to slip even lower, gently cupping his balls. She could hear his head hit the pillow as she carefully fondled them, making sure to keep pleasuring him with her mouth as she did.

"Charlotte-ahh! My darling, wait a moment."

She immediately stopped pulling her mouth off his member and looking at him over her shoulder. "Is everything alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He smiled and shook his head, rubbing her buttocks lightly. "No, you didn't. I simply wanted to make love to you, but if you keep that up I fear I will cum too soon."

She shyly nodded, carefully swinging her leg over his head as they repositioned themselves again. He helped her back up near the headboard, laying her head on the fluffy pillows as he got on top of her. She sighed quietly, reaching up to cup his cheek and tug him down to meet her lips for a quick kiss.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Charlotte nodded, cheeks dusted pink, with a smile on her lips. Meier reached between them to guide his manhood inside of her. He slowly pressed forward, bracing his hands on the headboard, before pulling out slightly. Charlotte mewled sweetly as she felt the slight burn of being opened up, still unused to the feeling of her lover inside of her, as his member moved at a leisurely pace. He eased more and more of his cock into her until finally he was fully seated inside of her with a soft moan of pleasure.

Meier lowered himself, careful not to crush Charlotte, feeling his love wrap her arms around him as he started to thrust faster. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, and tried to match his pace. She nibbled on his neck and ears, nuzzled his shoulders, her nails scraping delicately down his back. 

"Ahh! Hah!"  
" Charlotte! Oh, my darling!"

He tilted his hips upward, moving to hold her hips and gently grind against her every other thrust, hand slipping between them to tease her clit. He moved his mouth back to her breast to suckle gently at her nipple. Charlotte cried out, one hand carding through his hair, the other clinging to his shoulder.

Meier began thrusting faster, groaning, as Charlotte's legs tightened around his waist.

"Ahh!"  
"Ahh!"

They stilled, backs arched, as they reached their peaks; Meier came to rest on her, carefully, nuzzling her shoulder as they caught their breaths. After a few moments, he moved again, slowly pulling out of her, making her mewl again softly as he slipped out fully. He flopped onto his back on the other side of the bed, drawing his lover close as he did.

"Are you feeling alright, love? Was I too rough?"  
"No," she giggled. "It was wonderful."

She snuggled close, sighing softly. Meier let himself bask in the afterglow for a few moments longer before gently pulling away and getting up.

"Meier?"

He walked into the bathroom, and she heard the water of the sink for a moment. He shut it off and returned a second later, sitting next to her and gently running the cool cloth over the apex of her thighs. She squeaked in surprise at the feeling of cold on her still heated womanhood and thighs, jerking a bit at the feeling.

"A gentleman should always tend to his lady's comfort." He sounded sincere, but there was a small smirk still on his lips.

He finished cleaning her and put the washcloth into the laundry basket near the door. Upon his return to bed, he tugged the cords holding the bed curtains open, falling unceremoniously onto the bed and cuddling his beloved close again. Charlotte buried her face in his chest happily, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"Oh my love, let's never hold our feelings back anymore. We should always be honest," she was broken off by a soft yawn as Meier kissed the crown of her head.

"Always, my love."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, content in the knowledge that they were safe and together. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling, based on what little of her family we saw in the movie and the descriptions of the frontier that I read in the books that the morals, for lack of a better word, in the world of Vampire Hunter D would have women(especially upper-class ones like Charlotte in the movie is implied to be) undereducated about certain things like sex. Or even seen as perverted for having desires or masturbating, which is where her negative thoughts come from. 
> 
> Thankfully Meier is there to help her past that ;).


End file.
